


Red Rope

by apprenticeofcups



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Julian Devorak, Bruises, Canis the Apprentice, Choking, Collars, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Lucio (The Arcana), Dom/sub, Dominance, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Loud Sex, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Manhandling, Multi, Nicknames, OT3, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Riding, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Sub Julian Devorak, Switching, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lucio (The Arcana), Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprenticeofcups/pseuds/apprenticeofcups
Summary: No canon, no context, no problem. Just a kinky little apprentice and his boys.





	Red Rope

             Julian lay back on the bed, ruby-red ropes woven around his wrists and knotted to the gleaming ebony headboard, arms stretched above his head and quivering from exertion. The pure drop-cut ruby dangling from his throat danced on his heaving chest, pale skin and golden collar glittering with sweat in the firelight. Eyes closed, he panted, long, crisscrossing scratches starting to pink up across his chest and thighs, gartered with more tight red ropes.

             “Oh, sweet boy.” Canis grabbed a fistful of flaxen blonde, shaking it teasingly. “You didn’t even draw blood.”

             A low moan, ending in a growl. Lucio pressed into Canis’ hip, the grip in his hair keeping him from going any higher. “I didn’t think he could take it.”

             “Julian, puppy, you can take it, can’t you?”

             Rolling helplessly on the crimson silk sheets, he nodded, whimpering.

             “You’ll have to do better than that.” Lucio lunged, sinking teeth into his thigh amid a constellation of other fresh, dark bruises. Canis let him suck and bite for a few sweet seconds before jerking him back onto his heels.

             Crying out, spine shuddering up from the bed, Julian tried to hook a leg around Lucio’s back, pulling him in again.

             “No, puppy…”

             Kicking the mattress, he let out a whine, bound hands grasping at nothing.

             “Let’s try again.” Canis trailed the gilded tip of the ivory-handled riding crop over the rising welts. “Can you take it, puppy?”

             “Mm—hmm—”

             _Krak._

             Julian yelped, straining against his bonds, panting, “Yes—yes—I can take it—I can take it—”

             “Oh, good boy.” Twisting Lucio’s head back by his hair, Canis ran the tip of the riding crop across his cheek, teasing his bottom lip with the gold. “What about you, daddy? Do you want blood?”

             “Mm.” He licked the golden loop, biting down on the hard leather shaft roughly.

             “No, no…” Yanking the whip out of his mouth, Canis twisted his hair again. “You can _show_ me in a minute. I want you to _ask_ me for it.”

             With a strangled cry, Lucio’s hand clamped over Canis’, vicious golden claws gleaming in the dim light, pleading rather than tearing.

             “Would you really make him bleed for me?” he asked, murmuring into Lucio’s ear and giggling when he shivered, head lolling to press into his cheek. “Would you do that, daddy?”

             Lucio let out a low, wanton moan, salivating, fingers curling from the effort of holding himself back. “For you…I would gut him like a deer.”

             “Do you want to?”

             “Yes—”

             “Do you?”

             “ _Yes—”_ He tugged at Canis’ fingers like a dog on a chain. Canis let go of his hair, and he threw himself on Julian, biting into his neck with a snarl, trailing both sets of nails down his sides before rearing back to strike.

             “Wait.” Leaning against a bedpost, Canis toyed with the end of the golden chain clipped to Julian’s collar. “What do you say?”

             Lucio groaned, rolling to one side and clawing a hole in the top sheet. “Don’t make me say it…”

             Julian whimpered, writhing against the gold-tasseled pillows.

             Canis pouted, letting the chain run through his fingers and pool around his bare thighs. “You have to ask _nicely_.”

             “Please,” Julian whined, thin hips rolling up from the bed. “Please let him cut me. Please—”

             “Oh, so good, puppy, but you’re not the one who needs to ask.” Canis pressed one finger to a sharp gold spike on the ankle bands that matched his collar, squeezing up a tiny drop of blood and smearing it across his cheek. “Daddy needs to use his manners.”

             Groaning into the mattress, Lucio pounced on him, licking the stripe of red off his cheek and shuddering at the taste.

             With a happy hum, Canis stroked the back of his neck. “What do you say, daddy?”

             Grinding his hips against Canis’ thighs, he mumbled incoherently into his neck.

             “What was that?”

             His teeth touched on Canis’ shoulder in a warning nip. “…Please.”

             “Can’t hear you.” Hooking the end of the chain under his chin, Canis yanked him away from the refuge of his shoulder, forcing Lucio to look him in the eye. The moment he did, he melted, hands falling into his lap. Tantalizing him with the still-bleeding tip of his finger, Canis took his hand away just as Lucio made a snap for it, running his finger across his own lips and leaning in for a kiss.

             His back slammed into the bedpost with brutish force, cold metal pricking his hips on one side and sharp-filed nails on the other. The headboard rattled against the wall, Julian wailing softly from neglect and tugging on his bonds.

             “Please.”

             Canis moaned, long and hard, into Lucio’s mouth when they broke apart, tasting his hot, metallic breath and smiling. “So polite.” Teeth scraped against his collarbone, nails dragging down his thighs, desperate, wet kisses painting his chest. Canis stroked the tangles out of his platinum hair, laughing. “Go get him.”

             He fell to the mattress softly, tossed aside; Julian howled through his teeth over the zipping sound of tearing flesh, knuckles scraping themselves red on the headboard as he thrashed under Lucio’s claws, rivulets of blood shining in the firelight and dribbling down his ribs. Canis twisted himself up in the cast-off silk sheet, panting and rolling from Lucio’s hungry moans, sucking up the blood where it ran, the shine on the insides of Julian’s thighs, already leaking helplessly on himself from the torture. They taunted each other, Julian’s breathless sobs, Lucio’s salacious growl, and he threw his head back, moaning into the sheets.

             “Come on. Write your name on me. If you can spell it.”

             “I’ll make you cry for that, you worthless little morsel—”

             One golden claw carved the slow curve of a capital _C_ into his stomach, and Julian’s chest contracted in a silent cry, mouth agape, arms tremoring from the strain of holding himself together.

             “How’s that?” Lucio tossed over his shoulder, pressing his palm into the wound to make Julian squirm before sucking his fingers clean. “Do you think he knows who he belongs to?”

             Drooling around the knuckles stuffed into his mouth, Canis nodded.

             He licked over the C in long strokes, letting the blood run out of the corner of his mouth while Julian convulsed beneath him. Spitting into the lattice of bloody claw marks across his chest, Lucio hissed, “You taste like a dead man.”

             Julian twitched away from him, took a breath, and spat into his face. Eyes half-lidded, he grinned. “You taste like goat.”

             Forcing him back against the headboard with a hard knee under his thigh, Lucio pinned him in a crushing kiss, blood smearing across his bare chest from the ravaged skin underneath.

             Canis saw the tight flex of Lucio’s shoulders, Julian’s toes curling on the bedspread, heard the halting gasp of agonal breath, and frowned, drawing the riding crop across Lucio’s back.

_Krak_.

             Lucio jerked up, inadvertently thrusting against Julian’s hips and drawing a long, aching moan out of him as his breath rushed back. Canis stopped another instinctive, wild-eyed lunge with the tip of the riding crop, featherlight on Lucio’s cheek.

             “Nobody chokes my puppy but me,” he scolded, shoving Lucio to one side and climbing possessively into Julian’s lap, straddling his hips and keeping Lucio’s eye captive as he ground his ass slowly, tantalizingly down the length of his cock. Twisting away from the headboard, red ropes straining around his shaking hands, Julian reeled and cried out, muscles of his arms taut and spasming, head slamming back against the polished ebony.

             Lucio licked his lips, tearing through his own sheets while Canis eased Julian inside of him with a long, indulgent sigh, tracing the C-shaped cut with one finger. “But you left me such a nice present,” he breathed, one teasing buck of his hips shuddering through Julian’s whole body, “so you can shut him up another way.”

             Bracing himself on Julian’s thighs, digging in his nails, Canis fucked himself mercilessly, Julian’s breathless moans turning muffled from Lucio’s cock forcing into his throat, one hand tangled harshly in his hair, the cold metal fingers wrapped around the lip of the headboard, driving ravenously into his mouth in hard, unrelenting thrusts. Contorted on the bed, choking enthusiastically while Canis bounced passionately on his cock, Julian grabbed uselessly at the air, high, muffled whimpers over Lucio’s low, feral moans, Canis’ sweet, rapturous gasps and eager hands smarting the open cuts on his stomach bringing him quickly to undoing. Canis pumped him to overstimulation, riding through his jolting, shivering orgasm with fervent, hasty pulls of his hips, keening through his teeth until he came messily on Julian’s stomach, stinging the open cuts, one hand fixed in his own hair, two fingers from the other hooked in his mouth and dripping. Lucio was the last to come, hard, shuddering thrusts spilling into Julian’s throat, clawing open his own chest as his spine bucked and rolled, until he dragged himself away and dropped onto the pillows, still twitching with aftershock as he plucked the armored claws off his metal fingers and tossed them aside.

             Canis pulled himself off Julian as delicately as he could, licking up the splashes of his own cum from Julian’s wounds before digging a soft, clean black blanket and a few glass pots of herbal-smelling balm from the nightstand. By the time he got back in bed, Lucio was already winding up the red silk rope, though Julian’s arms still hung limply over his head, rope burns bright and raw around his pale wrists. Eyelids fluttering, he managed to lay one hand on the lines Lucio had raked into his own chest, the four-point sigil on his throat glowing faintly as the wounds sealed themselves up. He didn’t even flinch when four new gouges opened in his chest, tracing themselves open and closed among the others. His head dropped to one side, chest rising and falling rhythmically.

             “Julian…” Canis said softly, pulling the blanket over him. “Still with us?”

             “Mm-hmm.”

             “Okay.” Cuddling up to his side, Canis took one of the sweet-smelling balms and leaned over to dab some on the angry red welt on the small of Lucio’s back.

             Biting back a pained gasp, Lucio waved him away. “Shouldn’t you worry about him first?”

             “You don’t take as long.” Nuzzling his cheek, Canis smiled. “Could you get him some water?”

             When Lucio pushed off the bed, Julian reached out, catching his metal fingers for a moment before he got too far. “You should take that off…give your old shoulder a break.”

             “Fuck off.”

             Canis rolled his eyes, lifting the blanket to rub the painkilling ointment in Julian’s scratches. “You can’t just be nice to each other, can you?”

             “He’s not nice,” Julian mumbled, at the same time Lucio sneered, “I’m not nice,” bringing a crystal carafe and glasses in from the ensuite.

             “Right. Got it.” Snuggling back against Lucio’s chest, stroking Julian’s head in his lap, Canis closed his eyes. “Can you at least be nice to _me_?”

              “Do my best.”

             “Always, my dear.”


End file.
